


Nocturne

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Danse Macabre, F/M, I'll add more tags later, Nocturne - Freeform, Piano, Rhea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea is alone at the bunker and Crowley drops by, seeing the result of a deal she made with Andrew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I had writer's block with this one like nobody's business, so this what I ended up with lol
> 
> enjoy :)

* * *

 

Crowley sat at his desk, his eyes blurry from looking over so many contracts and decrees and other documents he couldn’t have cared less about. He stood, straightening his suit jacket and decided to stop by the bunker. Unlike most times when dropped by, he fully expected to see the Winchesters. He was welcomed by the sound of quiet sound of piano music, echoing through the halls. Following the piano’s crooning, he found himself outside of the dungeon. Having been in the dungeon more than once, he knew very well that there wasn’t a piano to be found, he leaned against against the open entryway and saw Rhea leaning over the ivories.

 

She cued each key with such precision, with such delicate emotion. He couldn’t see her face from where he stood but he pictured her eyes closed as she rocked gently back in forth, bowing her head in time with each select note. He could sense how much the song meant much to her, feel the passion she played with. Nearing the false ending of the song, she forced each key down with more pressure, making the notes ring louder. Soon after, she brought the song back to it’s original level. Playing quietly before cueing the final note. She held the note longer than was necessary, but she wanted to make it last.

 

“That was beautiful, darling.”

 

She gasped and spun on the bench to face him, “Thank you. But you know, you really should stop sneaking up on me.”

 

“I like keeping you on edge, Darling.” He sat beside her on the bench and placed a hand on her lower back. He tapped a few keys and returned his gaze to Rhea, “How did you get a piano in the dungeon?”

 

“Andrew did me a favor. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“As long as you still have your soul.”

 

“Safe and sound.” She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. “I haven’t played in so long, I almost forgot how to play Nocturne. It used to be my favorite song to play. I loved the passion of it.” Her speech was slower, more thoughtful, reminiscent of everything she’d had lost in life. “I don’t know, I guess it always just made me feel calm.”

 

“What others did you like?”

 

“Oh lord, I barely remember. I always loved Danse Macabre, it was my daddy’s favorite. He would play it for me when I was a baby girl, and he always used to tell me how he’d play it for my mother before she died… It was her favorite, which became his favorite, and I guess that kinda got passed down to me.” She straightened and arranged her fingers on the keys, slowly pieced out the notes, of the songs most well known section. It wasn’t long before she played it at full speed and she smiled to herself, proud at her memory for being able to find the keys as the music seemed to play itself, using her hands to do so. When she finished her hands rested in her lap, and she stared into the blackness of the grand piano’s build. The light of the dungeon glistening off the onyx paint, and the gloss finish.

 

“You’re very gifted, Pet, why’d you stop stop playing?”   


 

She sighed, “There was never anyone to play for. All the songs I knew were to painful to play, and pretty soon I became a shut-in war widow with grand piano coat rack. My poor piano collected so much dust, I could barely see it under there. So, I sold it to someone that might take a little better care of it.” She didn’t want to cry, but she couldn’t help the tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.

 

“You can play for me, Darling.” He offered, hoping to see the sweet smile return to her face.

 

“I won’t have a piano after tonight… I told Andrew that the boys would be back home tomorrow, so we sealed the deal that I’d get to have a piano for one day.”

 

“Sealed it?” He questioned, red flickering into the chocolate of his eyes.

 

Rhea laughed, kissing his cheek. “Don’t worry your jealous little heart, Sugar. All we did was shake hands and he gave me hug, but that wasn’t part o’ the deal.”

 

“Good.”


End file.
